Closer than you think
by Jazz's Girl
Summary: What happened if he didn't die? If he survived to this day and age? What would happen if they meet him in an unlikely way? Would they accept him once more like the years didn't count? Or would tempers run high?
1. Facing the past in the present

Okay. So here it is. I have a whole other fan fic I know I should be working on, but those damn plot bunnies! they wont leave me alone! So to apease them for a little while I wrote this. Completely on a whim...so ya. Hope ya'll like it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia. If I did the AWESOME PRUSSIA would have _way_ more screen time and HRE would have come back...As Germany!

But enough of me. On with the story!

* * *

**CH. 1**

**Facing the past in the present**

I pulled the tie that held my hair out. I had let it grow out over the years. To anyone who even remembered so long ago, I would have looked like a near duplicate of mein Opa. Except an inch or so shorter and a gaze that was much softer. Once or gazes had been the same but that was so long ago. Much had happened since those days. The fall of an Empire, two world wars, and many other smaller, but not any less disastrous, wars. Although only one truly affected me to the point of reconsidering my life and my values. But these thoughts were for another day. On where I could drink them away at my favorite bar.

So I fell into an old, but familiar routine, beginning with the complex process of situating the chain-mail so it sat comfortably enough. Then pulling on the tunic, yellow cloth with a black eagle adorning its front and back. A leather belt and lastly my sword. It had been so long since I had last worn the outfit as a whole. I would use a piece or two when teaching, but I hadn't worn the entire thing in tn nearly 500 years. But my sword was polished and well kept, as well as the chain-mail. Nothing was out of place and it gave of an eery felling of comfort. To any historian it was a uniform worn by a great Germanic Emperor so long since forgotten by the world, but to me it was the last symbol that I had to prove my existence.

I finished up with my boots and sighed. Today was going to be a long one, but a day like no other. So far everything had fallen into place without much help. The class had decided on a Renaissance fair as a way to show the administration of Ruprecht-Karls-Universität Heidelberg and get the community involved. Over all it is exactly as the administration wanted a way to get the community of Heidelberg intermingled with the University community. The only draw back I saw was that I was in charge of the entire thing. But it wasn't as if I hadn't been in charge of large groups of people or festivals before.

Walking out of the tent I squinted at the sunlight that threatened to scorch my eyes. This was a day I was going to enjoy. This may just be the only day I get to show my true colors. That is, black and gold. I walked around the fair. No one seemed to recognize me, not that I expected them to. I hadn't exactly told them what I would be dressed as or that I was the one that owned this suit.

I walked around for an hour. Making sure that my students had everything under control. When I was satisfied I went to the far left side of the fair. The swordsmanship competition was about to begin and I wasn't going to miss a chance to practice with my blade.

It seemed that one of the other history teachers was signing people up. I believe he taught the Dark Ages, Medieval, and Renaissance, but I wasn't sure. We may have worked in the same department, but he wasn't exactly happy that I was hired to teach a class on the History of Germany. He felt that I had deprived him of teaching part of his expertise. Not that he was more of an expert than I, since I had lived through those times, not that anyone knew.

So I walked up and signed in. Herr Leon of the Holy Roman Empire. Not exactly subtle, but not far from the truth. I waited for my turn. Most people had to use on of the many swords that I had collected over the years, but overall it was the same. Preform a group of moves. Starting at the beginner level and working there ways up. The first move that they couldn't complete with in five minutes of starting that move was their stopping point. The one who had the most moves completed or even completed them all won. If there was a tie a series of five much harder moves was given to them as a tie breaker. Needless to say it would be an interesting competition.

I waited. I was the last one to sign up, which was alright to me, but there was a lot of people to go through. I was about to fall asleep when a familiar name was called.

"Nächst, Gilbert Beilschmidt der teutonischen Reihenfolge von Preußen!" I nearly fell of the bench I had been dozing on. Could it really be him...

Yet both my fears and joys were answered as a white haired man dressed in chain-mail, a white tunic sporting a black cross, and a white cape. His sword was drawn out in front of him. He red eyes were locked on the board showing the different moves. His smirk growing at each of them. He began. Moving from one to another seamlessly. It was him. The one who had trained me with a sword. The one who had picked on me for my size. Here he was. Showing off for all the world.

"Bruder... " The word left my mouth as a whisper. Not even loud enough for the person next to me to hear it. As soon as I had said it he was done. Having completed all the moves he was in the lead. I steeled myself. I would be facing mein Bruder. This was going to get interesting.

"Unser letzter Konkurrent heute, Herr Leon des Heiligen römischen Reichs!" I watched confusion and anger sweep across Gilbert's face. He apparently didn't like someone claiming to be form me. Oh, well. He'll just have to deal.

I swiftly began the sequence of moves. Shifting between them flawlessly. When I finished the crowd clapped as it had for the older nation before me. The other professor announced that it was a tie and the rules for a tiebreaker. He was about to place the new moves up, when someone shouted out.

"Ein Duell!" The audience seemed to like this idea. Many used the reasoning that anyone who could weld a sword like we could was more than capable of preforming a duel without killing or maiming each other.

I looked toward Gilbert. His red eyes flashed with excitement. He never could say no to a fight. I sighed. The administration would not like this, but they could yell at me later.

"So, vhat do you say? Dink dat you could vin?" I glanced in the direction of the voice. Gilbert was smirking. I turned to face him completely.

I smirked as his face went paler than normal. "I know I vould vin." And with that I drew my blade and took a stance. He did the same. We barely waited for the other professor to say 'Let the best man win' before we dove at each other.

We clashed our swords together. A metallic clang rang out each time. Gilbert was no longer smirking. He was completely focused. A rare thing for him. My smirk never left me. I was enjoying myself. I always had wanted to have another go at him and now I had my chance. I wasn't about to let the older nation best me as he had in centuries past. No I was going to win.

I took the first opening I saw. With a flick of my wrist and a _shing_ The sword was out of mein Bruder's hand and had impaled the dry ground a meter or so away. My blade was held steady at his neck. Not touching, but close enough that he couldn't move.

"I vin." Before I could turn away and proceed to the judges to discuss who the the trophy should go to, our eyes meet. One instant that felt as long a millennium. Then it was gone. Turned and went on my way. Not stopping, even when I herd him say what had once been my name. I walked calmly over to the judges stand and explained to them who was going to get the trophy. I even laughed when the students and teachers gathered there gasped in shock as I told them who I was. I never let my hair down as well as never took off my glasses and the attire was different to my school wear, so it was quite understandable that they didn't know it was me.

* * *

After a few minutes of receiving compliments and being called the 'coolest teacher ever' I walked off. I was going to enjoy the rest of the day and besides I had neglected my duties for long enough. As I walk off I felt eyes watching me. I'm not sure how many or if it was just him, but who ever it was, I was planning on making this the last time we met. No use digging up old wounds.

Okay! There it is. Ch. 1 of a very weird story...hope you guys can get who's perspective it is from. And I named him Leon. You'll find out his last name later on. I hope...Anywho. Review. Bitte! Or I may have to sick Hungary's frying pan on you! XD

**Translations:**

Mein Opa – My grandpa

Ruprecht-Karls-Universität Heidelberg - Ruprecht Karl University of Heidelberg

Herr – Sir/Mr.

Nächst, Gilbert Beilschmidt der teutonischen Reihenfolge von Preußen - Next, Gilbert Beilschmidt of the Teutonic Order of Prussia

Mein Bruder – My brother

Unser letzter Konkurrent heute, Herr Leon des Heiligen römischen Reichs - Our last competitor today, Sir Leon of the Holy Roman Empire

Ein Duell – A duel

Bitte - Please


	2. Geeks are good at what they do

Here's the second instalment! If you are reading this then that means that you actually like this story. Just to warn you the chapters may be short and not seem thought out very much. I realize this and it may or may not be changed. I'm writing this because I've had the idea for a while now and I need some way to get it out of my head! Stupid plot bunnies...Any ways, Prussia would you like to give the disclaimer?

Prussia:...*ignoring*

JG: Gil? Are you even listening to me?

Prussia: Nein. You made me look not awesome...*goes back to ignoring*

JG: *sighs* Prussia. Stop PMSing and just do the disclaimer. Or I will call Hungary. *smirks while waving her phone* I have her on speed dial.

Prussia: *staring at JG* You wouldn't...

JG: *still smirking* Wanna bet?

Prussia: *grubling* Crazy American chicks...

Gilbird: Piyo~?

Prussia: *crosses arms* JD doesn't own Hetalia or any of us Nations. So don't sue. *turns to JG* Happy?

JG: *smiles brightly* Yep! *turns to audience* Enjoy!

Ch. 2

Geeks are good at what they do

_ Dear Diary,_

_ The Awesome me is STILL confused! SO NOT AWESOME!_

_ It has been two weeks since I saw him. Fought him. Lost to him...I still couldn't believe it. He was still alive. Fanny said that he killed him...and that there was no way he would have survived. I checked. Scared the shit out of him, but still...This is so UNAWESOME! This is me! The AWESOME PRUSSIA! But, he's mien Bruderlein. Gah! That's it. I'm going to find him and when I do, he's gonna tell me EVERYTHING!_

_ Your Awesomeness, _

_ Prussia_

I slammed closed the small black and white book before stashing it under my mattress. Ludwig at let me have some privacy. I grabbed my old messenger bag. It was faded, but the colors were still recognizable: black on top and bottom with white in between. It had been a gift from a friend not long after the wall went up. One of the few I had back then. I hadn't seen him since then either. But that was just as well. He would have grown old where as I would have stayed the same. Not awesome.

I walked out the front door and onto the almost empty streets of Berlin. I was going to see an old "friend" who still owed me a few favors. I would find out why those kids at the judges stand had called him 'Professor' as well as why he called himself 'Herr Leon'. Damn him! Now every time I look at either that stupid metal I got because he "forfeited" or even Westen I see him! Sometimes it's the little kid I used to pick on at Roderick's place or while I taught him to use a sword and others it's the adult version I fought. Either way it's damn annoying!

I sighed. I had called this "friend" a few days ago to find out what he could. We set up today as the meeting to exchange what info he found. The park wasn't that far away now. Just across the street.

I crossed with little trouble. No car could run me over. The driver of that BMW was just to distracted by my awesomeness!

"Estland!" I shouted when I saw the bespectacled blond.

"Preisimaal, you shouldn't use my country name. There are to many people." Estonia said, glaring a bit at me.

"Ja, ja. No need ton through a fit, Eddy." I smirked as the blond glared at me more.

"Eduard. Not Eddy." he said repositioning his glasses. "Here. It's all I could find on a professor named Leon who fit your descriptions. Although, 'Look at Westen' wasn't exactly a description." Once again he glared at me as I took the USB from him.

"Are you sure dat it's de same guy I saw?" My voice lost it's mocking tone. I was pleading and he knew it. It was so NOT awesome.

"No, but given what little information I had I am near positive that it's who you're looking for." With that he turned to leave.

"And Gilbert?" I looked up from the small black, plastic device that may contain my lost brothers identity. "You will destroy that tape, like we agreed?"

I smirked. "Consider it already gone, Eddy."

He nodded one last time and I went back to staring at the small device in my hands. I took care as I returned home not to damage the almost fragile drive. It was, after all, my only clue to figuring out if he really was who I believed him to be.

Ludwig and Feli were home by the time I got back. Asking the almost annoying questions of 'Where were you?' and 'How was your day?'. I gave my usual replies of 'No where you want to know of' and 'I'm still in one piece, aren't I?' and proceeded to my room. I kicked the door closed behind me. Taking an extra moment to turn the lock on the door handle. I wasn't going to stir up anything if this was nothing but me seeing things.

I grabbed my laptop and plugged in the drive. At first nothing happened then a box opened.

_Do you want to open this device?_

The mouse hovered over the 'yes' option. This was so unawesome of me. How could a dead brother intimidate me? _Because he may not be as dead as you think..._

The folder opened. Inside there were many files. Some newspaper articles. Both new and old. The link to a website. And several other various documents. I sighed.

"I might as vell begin vith de vebsite." I grumbled clicking on the link.

Firefox imeadeatly poped up. Then the site began to load, not nearly as fast as I wished. I nearly dropped my laptop at the picture I saw. It was him...

"Bruderlein..." I breathed the word as the rest of the of the site finished loading. I began to read what text was under his picture.

_Professor Leon Hoffman heads the Historical department at __Ruprecht Karl University of Heidelberg and is an accomplished historian. He is well known for his expertise on the Holy Roman Empire and the Thirty Years War _(I cringed)_, as well as the histories of many of the countries that once formed the Holy Roman Empire from the middle ages to the present age in varying degrees. _

_ Professor Hoffman is a duel resident of Germany and Italy. He is a graduate of Ruprecht Karl University of Heidelberg and of Scuola Leonardo da Vinci in Florence. He is as much of an artist as he is a historian._

_ The faculty, staff, and students of Ruprecht Karl University of Heidelberg are pleased to welcome Professor Leon as a part of it's community. _

_ Released June 12, 2004_

_ Article written by Katharina Koenig_

I blinked. 2004? He's been in Germany for four years? Maybe longer? Why was it that he only showed up now? Why hadn't he shown himself earlier?

I felt tears sting my eyes, but I shook them away. It was NOT AWESOME to cry. Not awesome at all. I took a breath and dived back into the information. Reading as much as I could. Classes. University. Lived on the outskirts of Heidelberg. That meant driving just under six hours.

I ran a hand through my hair. This was going to be hard to explain to Ludwig, but then again he has no secrets from Feli...Nein. I wont tell him. Not yet anyways. So ja. A plan.

I spent the next two hours after supper, Ludwig dragged me down stairs to eat, planning when to leave and what time I should be back by. Since it wasn't uncommon for me to disappear for several days at a time without calling, I would be fine until then. But hopefully I would have meine answers before then.

I changed my clothes and set my alarm clock. Tomorrow was not a day to sleep in. Ja. Tomorrow would be the start of an adventure worthy of the awesome me. I climbed into bed. A small blond boy clad in black the last image I saw.

_I'm coming bruderlein..._

And there ya have it! I'm not going to laden you with author's comments...

**Transulations:**

Mein Bruderlein – My little brother (German)

Herr – Mr./Sir (German)

Westen – West (German)

Estland – Estonia (German)

Preisimaal – Prussia (Estonia)

Ja, ja – Yes, yes (German)

If any of my translations are wrong, feel free to correct me.


	3. Surprises Behind Every Door

Heys! Yes I have add a third chapter! Why I have no clue! Ya...I will defiantly lay off the cappuccino...It's making me hyper and putting me to sleep all at the same time...Great.

**Gil:** Can't ve just get to the part where the awesome me comes in?

**JG:** Why? I'm having so much fun.

**Gil:** Because you're not _AWESOME_.

**JG:** I just brought HRE back to life and you say I'm not awesome?

**Gil:** …...

**JG:** I thought so. *turns back to neglected readers* Sorry. I don't own Hetalia, if I did, trust me, HRE would have comeback one way or another. And Prussia here *points at Prussia* would get more screen time. Now off with you! Shu~! You have a chapter to read!

**Ch. 3**

**Surprises Behind Every Door**

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Gilbert's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

I pulled into a driveway that was lined with trees. I could hear the crunch of the gravel under the tires as I slowed to stop. The house was two stories and had a style of architecture to it that I hadn't seen in years. The building was a light tan in color with a darker brown for the trim. I had stopped at the University to get his address. It took a lot of convincing to get the info needed. Danke Gott that I had connections with the government. If not then the awesome me would still be stuck there trying to convince some college nerd to give me the address.

I got out of my car and headed for the front door. Stopping on the small porch, I raised my hand to knock, taking in a shallow breath.

_ It's now or never..._

I knocked and waited. The seconds felt like hours as I waited for the door to open. When it did, my breath caught in my throat. A face I had come to know as that of West and Opa, and the little brother I had lost to soon, was staring at me. Confusion and shock etched into it's features. This wasn't Opa or Ludwig. Neither would show the amount of emotion that has played across the face before me. It was him. I just know it...

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HRE's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

When I herd someone knocking on my door I hadn't expected to find Gilbert, looking paler then usual. Nor did I expect him to look so relieved to see me. Anger that was what I was expecting, but this. This isn't what I was expecting and why is it only him? I would have thought that Rodrick or Elizabeta would have tagged along.

"B-bruder. It's really you!" I looked down at him. I was finally taller. Not but much, about 6 cm give or take.

I was about to respond when he just seemed to crumple in on himself. I blinked. If Prussia just fainted then this must be a first in all of history. I bent down and somehow was able to pick him up with out harming him or dislodging the small yellow fluff ball that was on his head. How had I missed it before? It stood out against it's silver perch.

I walked through the foyer and into the living room. I sighed. I may as well have him comfortable. So he wont complain as much when he wakes.

So with a nod of my head I placed him on the couch. Pulling the blanket I had resting there for times like these, not that I had actually planned for something like this to happen, but it seemed like a good idea, over Gilbert. I backed away to look at the now slumbering nation.

This had been a dream of mine. A fleeting hope. To see my family again. To laugh and smile with them. And now here it was. Everything that I had worked so hard for was unraveling before my eyes, and I wasn't in the least sad. I was happy. Nearly giddy at the thought of being reunited with them.

But what would be the price? What pain will my resurfacing bring to my loved ones? I shook my head. It's better to not think of the negative right now. Bruder was here and there didn't seem to be any way around what was to come. I might as well make the most of it.

I sighed once more before turning back and heading to the kitchen. I had been making lunch before Gilbert decided to pay me this surprise visit. I smiled, glancing back behind me. Suddenly my vision went yellow. I yelped and jumped backward.

"Piyo?" I blinked. In front of me was Gilbert's little yellow bird. He always did have a weakness for cute things. Not that he would admit it.

I smiled at the little chick. "Are you hungry too?" It chirped in response before flying above me and settling on my head. I laughed.

"You are just like him, aren't you?" I didn't get a response, but it wasn't like I was expecting one.

Continuing on my earlier path I made it to the kitchen. Half a sandwich lay on the counter just where I had left it. I turned and headed to the closet. Opening it and pulling out the bird seed I kept in it. I always had had a wide array of birds around my house. I never actually thought that I would need it for a tame bird.

"Vould you like some of dis?" Who knows the last time the little thing had been fed. After all he was Gilbert's.

"Piyo!"

"I'll take dat as a yes." I grabbed a small bowl from a near by cupboard and poured a little of the seed into it. "If you finish dat off I vill get you more." Another chirp and the little thing began to stuff itself. I guess that that proved my point about Gill.

Shaking my head I resumed making my sandwich. Deciding to make an extra just in case Bruder had forgotten to feed himself. It had happened before and I wouldn't be surprised if he had again.

Smiling, I finished my tasks, making sure to give Gilbert's bird more seed. For something so small it can eat a lot. I laughed a little at the thought of someone else that I had once said that about. A little girl in a green dress. Laughing more as I remembered that 'she' was actually a 'he' and that he wasn't so little anymore.

I shook my head. How three people could _not_ see something as crucial as that still is beyond me. Although I suspect that Elizabeta had something to do with it. Sighing I walked out of the kitchen and back into mt living room.

It wasn't the most decorated room. Just a decent sized TV, a couch, 2 arm chairs, a coffee table, which was now supporting Gilbert's head and right arm, and several paintings scattered across the walls lighted by the sunlight that came through the large bay window on the east wall and by several lamps after dark. Each of the pictures was of a different era in history. During and after my fall. I smiled. So many memories were captured on these canvases and the others that I had placed around my home.

Ita would be so happy. I had continued to paint even though I had started out making painting that were unrecognizable. Painting had been the only way for me to remain close to him through out all these years. Even with miles and centuries between us I had never given up loving him. Even after the shock of discovering that he wasn't a girl.

I closed my eyes and let my mind drift back over the centuries. Back to when I was just a little kid living at my brothers house.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Gilbert's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

I yawned and sat up. Usually I could stay in bed for hours, even after waking up, but my bed was lumpy under my back and it made my neck stiff. Hearing a soft sigh I opened my eyes expecting Ludwig to be there about to pour cold water on me or kick/drag me out of bed. However a man with blond hair pulled into a low ponytail wearing a black tank and a pair of jeans that looked like they had seen better days was standing in front of me. He was looking at a picture. I didn't remember having paintings in my room...I tried to remember who this man was and why I wasn't in my room.

I fell of what ever I had been sleeping on as the memories of earlier hit me like Russia's pipe. Oh, wait that was the floor...So not Awesome! I rubbed my head and turned to where I heard soft laughter.

The blond man was smiling and laughing at me. I blinked. He looked so familiar...

"Bruder? Are you alright? You hit your head off de coffee table pretty hard." The man knelt before me. One word echoing in my head.

_Bruder..._

"Bruder!" I jumped onto him. My emotions went haywire. Happiness, sadness, anger, confusion, frustration, joy all made it hard to think. My bruderlein was alive! He was here! I found him!

He wrapped his arms around me and held me there as if I would disappear. He buried his face in my shoulder. Suddenly I knew why. He was crying. He never did like anyone seeing him cry. Said it was wrong for his people to see they're nation in tears. Like it would make them hate him or something.

I pulled him as close as I could. Being the AWESOME bruder that I am I rubbed his back and told it was okay. Just I did for West when he was little. But this wasn't West. It was the brother I had before West. The one I couldn't protect. The one I couldn't save from his own leaders or my own friend. I suddenly felt sick. France had said he delivered the final blow, and yet I was still friends with him. The two of us and Spain still made up the Bad Touch Trio. My stomach churned. I felt like I betrayed him. What had I been thinking? What had I done?

Before I realized it I was whispering 'I'm sorry' over and over. Not realizing that that was exactly what he was saying to me.

I felt him shift. His body shaking. Soon he was laughing.

"Vhat is so funny?" I asked harshly trying to hide my tears from him. He only looked at me, a smile on his face.

"Ve vere considered two of de strongest nations and here ve are crying and holding onto each other like a couple of little girls!" He started laughing again. I took a moment to think over his words. He had a point. I shrugged and began to laugh as well. It felt good. To cry, then to laugh. To get all of the fear and emotion that I saved for my journals out at last. Writing them down only did so much to ease my heart and mind.

I don't know how long we sat there on the floor laughing and talking. Poking fun at the other like we hadn't done in years past. We hadn't been together long, but it had been enough. We were family. Brothers that went through a war together. There a bond that had formed. An understanding. A mutual agreement that we could now act upon. We could poke fun at the others shortcomings and quirks like we had been the best of friends since we were born. I guess distance dose make the heart grow fonder.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back at Germany's house~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

I walked into Gilbert's room expecting to have to drag him out of bed as usual. I did, however, expect to find his bed empty and _made_! Gilbert had never made his bed of his own free will. I always had to threaten to take away his video games to get him to do anything. As over used as it was it still had the desired effect.

I walked over to the bed. It took me several seconds to realize that I hadn't once tripped over anything to get this far into the room. I looked around. I could see the floor. I could _see_ the floor. I blinked. It usually looked like some sort of tornado went through Bruder's room. But not this morning. Why? If there was a reason for this sudden change I would find it and use it to get him to do this more often. Low, maybe, but it was for East's own good.

I was about to leave when I saw one of his precious journals jutting out from under his pillow. I pulled it out. Maybe it could explain some things. I opened it slowly for it was one of his older ones. Why was he rereading one of these old things?

The first page was yellowing with age. The ink had faded, but not enough that I couldn't make out the words. I flipped through the little book. Every now and again there would be some blood and mentions of winning some fight or another. Gloating and praising his awesomeness. Then several pages of nothing. I kept flipping through. Hoping that there would be something to tell me what the cause was for East's cleanliness this morning.

Then I found another entry. It didn't have a date. Nor did start with 'Dear Diary, I was so AWESOME today!' No. It was like he had sobered all of a sudden after having more beer than he should. The entry started out with him berating himself. Saying how he was useless if he couldn't help protect something that mattered. Yelling at himself for not protecting Holy Roman Empire.

"Vhy vould Osten need to protect the Holy Roman Empire?" I muttered to myself as I kept reading.

There was another page of berating himself until it switch from guilt and anger to just anger. But this anger wasn't toward himself. It was all aimed at France. One of his friends since before I was around. Lots of cursing France for being of no help and weak in his constitution and resolve.

I read the entry all the way through. There were areas where some sort of water had distorted a letter or two. _Like tears..._ But it wasn't until the last paragraph that I found out what was the cause of this entry, so full of pain, anger and guilt.

_'Stupid, moronic France! Can't you see what you have done by killing him! There have only been a few Nations that have been able to bring Europe together under one flag. Rome, Opa Germanina, and Holy Roman. They were alive only to bring Europe together! Stupid! You don't realize what you have done! He was only a kid! He was a bruderlein! My bruderlein! Austria and Hungary's bruderlein! And the one that your bruderlein loved! Ja. That's right. Little Ita __**loved**__ Holy Roman! So you just stabbed your own bruder in the heart by finishing him off! Good job! Even I wouldn't that!_

_ I'm sorry bruderlein. I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you like I said I would! But don't worry. I will keep that other promise. I will. I will. He won't get hurt. Not by France. Or Anyone one else. Germany will be safe. I promise. I'll protect him like I couldn't for you. Please forgive me...'_

I nearly dropped the book. A promise to protect me? Made to a nation that had existed before I had? My memory of the past has always been a bit foggy, but I would remember someone giving me to Gilbert. Wouldn't I?

I closed the book and stood up. I would just have to ask Gilbert when he got back. But for now I had work to do. I took a few steps before tossing the journal onto the bed. Surprised when a folded up piece of paper came flying out and landing at my feet. I reached down and picked it up. Unfolding it carefully, unsure of it's age, I gasped at the image. It was a man in glasses and a dress shirt. His hair was blond and was pulled back. His blue eyes seemed so sad, even as they hid behind the framed glass. But it was his face that startled me the most. It was mine. My face that stared back at me. Or at least it looked like my face. It was older, but it looked just like mine.

It wasn't until I looked closely at that I noticed that the picture was had been printed. Did that mean that this man was alive? Now? I looked over the picture as much as I could before the screaming drew my attention to the direction stairs. I sighed. Aster probably just started licking him. Why was he so afraid of everything? I folded the picture carefully and tucked it into my pocket. Finding out who the man in the picture was would have to wait until later. For now I had to save Feliciano from the my dog's love.

And there you have it! Chapter 3! Done! Threw in a twist didn't I? Well you will just have to wait patiently with Ludwig to figure it out. Maybe I will add clues? Who knows. Well, until next time! ~JG

P.S. Not sure when ch. 4 will be up. Just started college so, my days are pretty packed. Especially with work. I willtry though I promise! Reviews may make me go faster!

_Transulations:_

_Danke Gott – Thank God_

_Opa – Grandpa_

_Bruderlein – Little brother_

_Bruder – Brother_

_Osten – East_


	4. Left for a Dead Man

Heys! I am back in action!

**Gil:** _crosses arms_ Took you long enough.

**JG:** _glares at Prussia_ What was that!

**Gil:** _glares_ _back_ You heard me.

**JG:** _points_ _a_ _finger at Prussia_ For your information Gil, I had midterms AND roommate problems AND tons of homework. Life isn't all Maple Syrup and Beer all the time, ya know.

**Gil:** _shrugs_ Vell den, you haven't been to the right places den.

**HRE: **_stops painting and swe__at drops _Guys, vhat about the readers?

**JG & Gil:** _turns and yells_ Stay out of this! _goes back to fighting_

**HRE:** _sighs and turns to readers_ JG doesn't own Hetalia. She just owns plot. Nothing more. Now to see if I can keep them from killing each other... _walks over to JG and Gil, picks up JG and puts her over his shoulder and carries Gil under his arm (think football lol) before walking to their respective rooms and locking them in. _Finally some peace and quiet. _goes back to painting_

Ch. 4

Left for a Dead Man

After our laughing and crying episode, Gilbert became far more serious then I ever thought he could be. Here in the middle of my living room, in the 21st century, sitting on the floor, the great nation of Prussia was becoming serious. It was like a dream. A dream inside another dream.

"Holy Roman," I looked at him. It was the first time he used my name since he got here. "Vhy didn't you come back? Vhy did you make us dink dat you vere dead! It's been centuries! Vhat about Ita!" Gilbert's voice grew as his seriousness faded into anger.

I looked down. "It vas vhat vas best. For everyone. At de dime." I tried to keep my voice calm just like Opa taught me.

"Best? How could faking your death and making everyone dink dat you vere dead vas vhat vas best for everyone! Hm? Vas it best for Ita? Or Roderick? Or Lizzy? Or even me? Bruderlein, vhy?" Gilbert was loosing himself to his emotions, something that only occurred when he was drunk. Really, really drunk. He was crying as well. Had so many years changed him so much?

"Bruder." He was looking at me. His eyes pleading for answers. "I-I can't explain right now. It's too soon. But I am here. Now. I'm back." I placed a hand on his shoulder, a smile on my lips. He shook his head.

It felt as though our roles had reversed themselves: I was the older brother and Gilbert was the younger. It wasn't that I minded, but it was...strange.

"Gilbert, isn't someone going to start to vorry if you a gone to long?" He blinked. Then shrugged.

"Not really. They vill notice the lack of my awesomeness, but I disappear for days at a time, so." He shrugged the question off.

"Vell, you may stay here if you like, but only if you promise you vont be gone dat long. You may visit. I'm not going anywhere, after all I do have to teach a class." I stood up and brushed my self off.

"Ja, about dat. Vhy the hell a teacher!" I blinked, then smirked.

"Who better than a nation to teach their history. I'll admit I may be a bit biased, but aren't ve all?" Gilbert just stared at me. For a second I thought that I had broke him or something but he burst out laughing.

"You got dat von right! Maybe I should become a teacher!" It was my turn to laugh.

"To be honest I don't dink you have the attention span to do it." I smirked as he gave me a pained expression, before grinning again.

"You're probably right. You vouldn't happen to have any beer around here. After all this a monumental occasion." I was already toward the kitchen by the time he ended his question.

"Give me a second and I dink I may be able to find someding." I had just made it threw the door before a yellow puff ball once again consumed my vision.

"Piyo!" The bird squawked as I nearly fell over.

"Gilbird!"

"Gil-vhat?" Bruder was talking rapidly to the living ball of feathers. I only caught every other word, and even those were hard to understand.

"Bruderlin, I vould like to introduce you to Gilbird." Prussia held up 'Gilbird' proudly.

"Ve've meet." I pet the bird awkwardly, seeing how shaking it's 'hand' would have been weird.

Gilbert once again grinned and started to talk to both me and the bird. Every now and again asking a question or two before resuming his tail. We stood up and he followed me into the kitchen. He talked about just about anything he could think of. From England's nasty food to Russia's horrible winters to both of the world wars. He went on about technology, making sure to emphasize his blog a few hundred times before going on to yet another subject. Even after I had found the beer and had placed it in front of him he managed to both drink and explain to the bird who I was.

I was nearly through my beer when I noticed that the room had gone silent. I slowly placed my beer on the table and stared at Gilbert, who seemed frozen in mid sip.

"I've got it!" I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sudden burst of noise.

"Got vhat, bruder?" I sighed. This would not end well.

"I'll help you. Vith your classes." He seemed so sure of himself, just like always.

"Didn't ve already discuss this?" Bruder blinked.

"No. Ve discussed that I vould make a poor teacher. My awsome plan has me doing nothing more den helping you." He nodded to himself.

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow. "You vant to be a teacher's aid?"

"Exactly!" Prussia jumped up from his seat, somehow not startling the bird that had at some point returned to his head.

"Vell, I see no problem vith it. I do have some pull vith the headmaster." I smiled. "I vill make sure it vorks." Gilbert just stared at me, mouth hanging open in awe.

"BRUDER!" I hand no time to react as Gilbert launched himself across the table and tackled me. The Awesome Duo is back in action!" His punched the air above his head.

"Vell den. I guess ve should be making the necessary arrangements." I laughed.

"Hell ya! Then we can have more beer to celebrate!" I laughed some more.

"Is there a moment vhen you aren't drinking beer?"

"Not if I can help it." I shook my head and stood up. I had a call to make, one that I still couldn't believe I was making.

I stopped just as I picked up the phone.

"Bruder?" Gil walked into the living room

"Ja?"

"You actually came at a very good time."

"Oh?"

"I'm starting on Prussia's history next class." I swear that Gilbert looked like he was going to faint. He nodded his head slowly, as I shook mine.

I picked the phone up and dialed the number. This was going to be a long conversation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Germany POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bruder had come home and rushed to his room. I had followed to ask him who the man in picture was, but that idea came to a halt as I saw him stuffing clothes into a suitcase.

"Vhat in the vorld are you doing?" I shouted. I couldn't help it I was surprised and...a bit hurt.

"Vest!" Gilbert looked surpirsed to see me standing the doorway to his room.

"Who else vould I be?" He shrugged and went back to work. "Bruder, by Gott! Vat are you doing!" My paitence with him was wearing thin quickly.

East turned around to look at me. He had a faint smile on as he shrugged.

"A friend of mine asked for help. And being as awesome as I am, I decided to help. Now you vouldn't have seen my diary around here vould you? I can't seem to find it." He went on searching. Under the now unmade bed. With in the blankets themselves. I just shook my head and retreived the small book off the dresser where I had placed it and handed it to him.

"Danke! I don't think that I could have lived vith out it! Danke bruderlin!" He hugged the journal before placing it into the suitcase.

"Exactly what friend vould dis be?" My voice lowered as a thought struck me. "It's not France or Spain again is it? You three get into so much trouble vhen around each other."

"It's not Franny or Toni. If you must know, he is a Professor at the Ruprecht Karl University of Heidelberg and the head of the Historical department. He needs some help vith a class or two. See? I'm not going to start a Vorld Var or someding." He shook his head and finished packing.

"How long?" My chest had tightened. As long as I can remember East had never left for a long period of time. A few day at most. To help a teacher with classes meant he'd be gone longer than a few days.

"I'm not sure. I'll be back vhen I'm back I guess." He looked at me. Something must have shown on my face, because he just smiled, walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Don't vorry. I'll call. And besides I am the Überwältigendes Preußen, aren't I?" He reached up and messed up my neat hair. "You vorry to much."

I walked with him to the front door. He was talking rapidly to the yellow fluff ball he called a bird. I shook my head. Who ever this friend is I will find out. Bruder never was good at keeping secrets.

**JG: **Finally! I is done!

**Gil:** Again: Took you long enough.

**JG:** _Glares at gil_ Well excuse me! I had to deal with finals, midterms, thanksgiving break (which wasn't a break at all!) and tons of other stuff! But I tried didn't I?

**HRE:** Bruder she has a point.

**Gil:** _stares at HRE in disbelief _ Why are you taking her side!

**HRE:** Because she is the author and I really don't want to anger her.

**JG:** _hugs HRE_ This is why you are my new favorite!

Gil: stares_ at scene _But, but I'm your favorite.

**JG:** Stop arguing with me and you will be.

**Gil:** DEAL!

**Gilbird:** Piyo?

**JG**: Anyways, sorry about the long wait. Life and writers block do tend ta creep up on m,e every now and again. Well, that and a new hetalia fic. I know! Why start another one when this one isn't even finished? The answer to that is: it is a type of fic that needs more love. Yay sadistic Italy!

**HRE and Gil:** _stares at JG before both fainting at thought_

**JG**: Just ignore those two. See you next chapter! JG out!


	5. Early morning planing

Okay! So I am back people! I am not dead! I am sorry for the delay. I really am. Life and writers block kinda got to me. The transition I needed was not an easy one to come up with. Not at all. The entirety of this chapter stemmed from the first two words of the chap. That's all I had planed. Brilliant right? Well anyway, I will stop talking so you my lovely readers can do what you do best! Read! **Disclaimer! I own nothing! I am not making any sort of money off of this! I on;y own the plot! Nothing more! Don't sue!**

Ch. 5: Early morning planing

Five months. He said he was helping a friend with his classes. College classes ended for the summer a month and a half ago. Why hasn't bruder come home yet? Why am I even worried about it? Bruder can take care of himself. Yet, why do I feel like I've been replaced?

I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling of my room. Italy was sound asleep beside me as he was every night. I turned to my clock. 4:17 blazed a bright red in through the darkness of the room. It would be useless to try and sleep now. It had been for almost a month now. Why am I so worried? What was it about that man that unsettles me?

Sighing I got up carefully from my bed. Slowly untangling Italy's limbs from mine. I crossed the room quietly and was out into the hall in moments. I started to walk towards the bathroom, but the door to my office caught my eye. I made my way to it. Placing a hand I opened the door and went to my desk. Fumbling a bit I found my lamp and cringed slightly as the timid light assaulted my eyes.

Sure enough it was still there. That one piece of paper that has been puzzling me for five months now. I sat down in my chair and studied the face for what has to be the millionth time.

Dark blue eyes stared up at me. Emotion hidden within their depths. A gentle smile on his lips seemed almost out of place on the familiar face. It was almost like looking into a mirror. His blond hair pulled back. Longer than mine, but the same shade. A few stray hairs fell down into his face, framing his black-rimed glasses.

_"Don't go!"_

I blinked. That voice again. Always the same voice, the voice of a child, saying those two words. I've had these, moments since I first saw the picture, but why did that make my chest squeeze in pain? Did I wish for more? Was it a memory? Or something else entirely? A fabrication maybe. Something to give me a past? So many questions stemmed from this one photo, but I could bring myself to throw it out or even hide it. Why could it hold me so transfixed?

"Ve~ Germany? Are you alright?" I looked up suddenly at the quiet voice.

"Ja, Italien. Just thinking." He chuckled, walking closer to stand behing me and look over my shoulder.

"About the man in the picture." There was no question in his voice. "You've been doing it a lot lately. But that's okay. I have too. He reminds of someone I once knew. It was a long time ago and we were just kids at the time. But I cared for him a lot. He went off to war and never made it back. He, he broke our promise." the brunette trailed off, seeming to get lost in his own memories.

"Ita-"

"It's his eyes. That's what reminds me most of him. They are the same shade of blue. Ve~ I could never forget that color. I only could find that color in his eyes. That man looks like him too, but don't you Germany. You have his face, but at the same time yours is different. More grown up I guess. After all we were just kids. Ve~" I looked up at Italy. He had never told me much about his past except for the odd story. Though those usually centered around his grandfather Rome, South Italy, Spain, Austria, and Hungary. It very rarely moved beyond them.

"Feliciano, what was his name?" Italy looked at me shocked, before his expression changed to confusion.

"I don't know. I only ever know his Nation name. I never thought to ask. When I did it was to late. But I knew him as Sacro Romano Impeirium. Holy Roman Empire." I knew the name. Gilbert had taught me of it. Said my nation would lie on what had been the Empire's heart. Over the years I had done some research. It had been a powerful nation of it's time, but like most empires, it fell. Was dissolved. Had Prussia known this Holy Roman Empire? It seemed like Italy had. Something told me I had as well.

_ "Child? Child are you alrighd? Shhh. Id's alrighd. You are safe now. Vas is your name?"_

_ "I-I don'd know..." _

_ "Vell, ve can'd have dad now can ve? Hm...how aboud ve call you Ludvig for now. If you do not know your name den you don't know vhere you came from, so vhy don'd you come vith me? De lands are dangerous. I vouldn'd you ged hurd."_

_ "Are you gonna be my Vatti?"_

_ "If you like."_

"Vatti-" The word seemed so foreign, yet so right. I looked at the face in the picture. Had that been his voice? Had that child's voice been mine?

"Germany? Ve~ Germany are you alright?" Concerned amber eyes locked with mine.

"Ya. Italy, ve are going do meed dis friend of Gilbert's." Confusion stirred in his eyes but he didn't argue. "Ve should ged back do sleep. Id's a Sechs Stunde drive to Heidelberg." I led the way to my room. No use in trying to get Feliciano to sleep in his own room. He would only end up back in mine.

Once we were back in bed, I closed my eyes. I finally had a plan to deal with bruder and the ghost he brought into the house in the form of a college professor.

Next chapter should be coming a bit quicker to computers near you. I have the next chapter already in my head. So It should take me as long to write it. I hope. Sorry if this seemed like a filler. I needed something as a transitional piece. I promise the next chapter will make up for it.

_Transulations:_

_Bruder_ – Brother

_Sechs Stunde_ – Six hours

_Vatti_ – Father


End file.
